You're Worth More Than Money
by Rosemary-Pilgrim
Summary: You're in the Ed, Edd 'n Eddy world, and you get to meet the characters. But once you start hanging out with the Eds, you grow feelings for Eddy. Will he feel the same? Rating may change as story progresses. [EddyxYou]
1. Peach Creek

It was morning.

You were the new kid in Peach Creek. It's not like you didn't know anybody, though… you knew them all because you always watched the show Ed, Edd, n' Eddy. Strange thing is…

You had no idea how you got in their world.

You just woke up… in a different house… and then you looked outside – you were in a cul-de-sac. Ed, Edd 'n Eddy'scul-de-sac. "Whoa… wait, the heck?!" you said, opening the door and quickly looking for a way down since your house had a second floor… from the looks of it, anyway.

Discovering stairs, you ran down them, but carefully, since you didn't want to fall. "Mom? Dad?" You shouted, wondering if they were there. No response. _Weird, _you thought, looking around in the living room and kitchen. _Maybe I live alone… _

… _Wait, this is the __**Ed, Edd 'n Eddy world**__, which means adults aren't around much. Okay, that makes sense... kinda. But that doesn't mean that…_

You went back up the stairs to your room and looked for your cellphone. You found your black cellphone, pressing the Contacts button. "Mom…Dad…Brothers…Sister…Friends…" you murmured, looking through the list. _Huh… my friends, too… so maybe I can still call them… but where would they be… here, or in the real world? _

Wait a minute.

You paid more attention to yourself – you were a cartoon! Dude, holy crud! Four fingers, simple hair, and cartoony eyes – everything was cartoony… Ed, Edd 'n Eddy style.

_Dude. This is kinda awesome. Maybe I have cartoon powers! Or… something._

And all of this happened **today;** on the first day of school. How did you know? … Something just kept telling you it was.

_Oh my gawd, what time is it?! _

You looked at the clock on your cellphone – it was 6:30 AM. You still had time to get ready for school – so you did just that. You ran to the bathroom, washed your face, and brushed your teeth. You put on a blue-and-white-striped shirt, black hoodie, blue jeans, and black shoes.

6:40.

You ran to the kitchen, ate some cereal, grabbed your backpack, walked outside, locked the door, and ran ... ran all the way to the school because you missed the bus.

How did you know where to go?

You weren't sure… maybe you just had a good sense of direction. Well, of course, there's the signs and stuff… but there wasn't much. You ran down the streets, glanced one way and then another, and turned…

School Zone.

"Yes!" You whispered to yourself, running forward. There it was – Peach Creek Junior High.

6:55.

You were pretty sure that in five more minutes, class would start. So you ran inside the school and into its bathroom. You've been running, well, _a lot, _so you wanted to rest. You caught your breathe and then walked back into the hallway to drink some water.

"Wait, where am I supposed to go?" You asked yourself. "Crruuuddd…" you murmured, and then out of your backpack a class schedule fell out. "The heck…?" you said, and then grinned. "I don't know how the heck that happened, but boy, aren't I lucky!"

You skimmed through it… and then paid attention to the first class. "I go… there? Where's there…?"

6:57.

"CRUD!" You yelled out and then started running through the halls. You looked at the classroom number so you needed to go upstairs. You found the flight of stairs and then ran through more corridors, and then – BAM!

------------------

Well, that's all for the first chapter...Yah... please... uh, read and review? >; I dunno... D: Thanks for reading though.


	2. The Eds

You fell back hard, let out an "Ow!" and rubbed your head as you slowly sat up. Your eyes were closed as you said, "Ugh… oh my gosh, I'm sorry," and then you heard a weak growl.

You opened your eyes and then saw Eddysitting in front of you, a little dazed.

Wait.

Eddy.

**EDDY.**

In front of you?!

Now you were a little nervous. Eddy shook it off and said, "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE – huh? Who're you?" You weakly smiled and said, "... I'm new here," Eddy's confused and angry expression turned into one of surprise. (The is filled in with your name)

"Oh…" Eddy murmured, as he got up. Figuring he should be nice, he offered his hand, as you glanced at him and then smiled shyly as you got up with his help. Why… did this feel weird to you, though?

You said, "Thank you," and then Eddy coughed, with slight nervousness, as he said, "Yeah, yeah… I'm…" Eddy glanced to his right and then stuttered "Sorry," as he was not used to saying this. "I figured you were some other kid…"

"Nah, that's fine, I'm the one who's suddenly here, anyway…" Eddy's uneasiness faded away… as now, was the time for him to show how cool he was. With two thumbs, he pointed at himself as he struck a pose, and proudly said, "Anyway, my name's Eddy. _I'm _one of the coolest kids here,"

"Oh, really?" You said, teasing a little. Eddy could sense your doubt and then he leaned forward as he placed a finger near your collar bone, and remarked firmly, "Yeah, really." You couldn't help but smile amusedly and let out a slight laugh at what he said and the way he said it, as, he, again noticed your actions and pulled away, feeling a little odd.

Normally, people would push him away and try to insult him… or give him a disapproving look. But, no, not this time. Not with you, because, apparently, you already liked it.

6:59.

Then you suddenly had an expression of panic. "Oh my gawd, I GOTTA GET TO CLASS! Oh my gaaawwd!" Eddy stared at you in amusement and then he snickered, saying, "Naah, don't worry that little head o' yours, today's the first day of school, so we can be as late as we want!" ... That's an exaggeration...

You stopped your panic-dance and shifted your eyes at Eddy. "That's true… but I still want to be in class at a reasonable time!" Eddy rolled his eyes and said, "Fine… but where're ya supposed to go?"

"Class… something something," you murmured, struggling to remember. "Agh," you griped, giving up and then you got out the schedule and handed it to him. He skimmed through it, and then looked up at you, and said, "Hey, whaddya know, we have the same classes!"

"Really? … Cool!" You said, smiling. "Let's go!" Eddy exclaimed, walking in the direction he was originally going before he bumped into you. You walked alongside Eddy… trying not to get distracted by the way he walked. You dunno, it amused you.

You started thinking about Ed and Edd… and wondered if Eddy would mention them to you now. Suddenly, he said, "Hey, I want you to meet my friends!" You stared, a little surprised, because you were just thinking about it.

"Okay," you said, smiling. Eddy started running as he said, "C'mon!" You ran, starting to catch up with him, and then before you knew it you arrived in class. _Huh…_, you thought, _no teacher yet. Weird. _

_Must be running late…_

… _Good._

"Eddy! Where have you been?!" A familiar voice shouted. "Calm down, sock head, I'm here…" Eddy said exasperatedly. "Hi Eddy!" Ed said as he ran up and squeezed him. You stared in amusement and couldn't help but chuckle.

Edd and Ed then began to stare at you. "Let go, Ed," Eddy demanded weakly, losing his breath. Ed did so as Eddy breathed in and then said, "Oh yeah, this is … , a new pal o' mine."

Edd shook his head at himself and said, "I apologize for being so rude. My name is Eddward – or Edd, with two d's. You may call me 'Double Dee' if you'd like." Ed hesitated. He needed to let this sudden information set in. Eddy made friends with someone. And that someone was a _girl. _

Edd was thinking the same. _It's a bit miraculous, _he thought. "My name is Ed," Ed said, a small smile on his face. You raised your hand, and slightly waved, saying, "It's nice to meet you, Double Dee, Ed," as you shyly smiled.

_She seems polite, _Edd thought, a shy smile now on his face. Ed grinned and bounced, happy to make a new friend. You couldn't help but stare, feeling jubilant, and then you actually noticed the other students sitting around you.

Kevin, Nazz, Rolf and Jonny… they were staring at you a little because you were … new and all of a sudden there. They started whispering and chattering… probably about you.

Eddy glanced at them, and then at himself. To be honest, he didn't believe he could make a _friend_ with a _girl_, either… or meet a girl that actually seemed nice_ **and**_ funThe bell rang – hence Edd and Ed sitting back down in their seats. Eddy went to his desk and sat down as well.

You didn't know where to sit, so you glanced around a little confused… but wanted to sit by Eddy. However, you saw him make a gesture, waving a hand, and murmured, "C'mon, sit here," you smiled and sat down next to him.

… What class was this?

Ah, that's right. Reading.

… Now was _your _time to show off.

---

You're not a nerd, no. You're smart. 8)

Please R&R


	3. 1st Period

WHEE I appreciate the favorites and the reviews. xD Thanks a lot, Decatora, CrazyUFOgirl and anyone else who might review Chapter 2… and stuff.

I'm glad you find it entertaining, Decatora, and I'm happy that you think I keep them in character, CrazyUFOgirl. I doubt myself a lot when I write their lines.

… I don't think my replies to the reviews went through… O.o; Also, sorry for the longish wait for the update – school's getting in the way and I'm waiting until the last minute to write in this chapter. xDD;;;;;

Yeah. xD;

ON WITH THE STORY, I SAY!

* * *

**This is what happened last: **

The bell rang – hence Edd and Ed sitting back down in their seats. Eddy went to his desk and sat down as well.

You didn't know where to sit, so you glanced around a little confused… but wanted to sit by Eddy. However, you saw him make a gesture, waving a hand, and murmured, "C'mon, sit here," you smiled and sat down next to him.

… What class was this?

Ah, that's right. Reading.

… Now was _your _time to show off.

**Here we go!:**

The teacher arrived. _Oh, great… _you thought sarcastically – but there wasn't much to do anyway. Waaiittt a minute, dude. You're witnessing an adult in the Ed, Edd 'n Eddy world! Oh my gawsh! What. A. Sight.

Okay, whatever. (A/N: Wow… at myself, for writing like that.)

The teacher said, "Good morning, students. My name is Ms. Donald, and I am your reading teacher." She rambled on about herself and the class. You looked at her and paid attention, but of course you were bored. Eddy yawned several times throughout the teacher's 'speech' – apparently he felt the same way you did, but he was more open about it.

Edd glared at Eddy – you could read 'Don't be rude, Eddy!' on his face. Ed was spacing out, Kevin was pretending to listen, Nazz was paying attention, Rolf was slightly confused, and Jonny was amused for no apparent reason.

Of course, Eddy ignored Edd's demands and rolled his eyes. After a few minutes of the teacher talking, class begun. "Open your textbooks to page ten. The story you should see is 'The Pumpkin Who Cried Knife.' We will read and review this, so we will have a quiz on the story this Friday. Understand?"

"Yes." Most of the class said.

_The Pumpkin Who Cried Knife? What the heck? _You thought – you haven't heard such a ridiculous title before. Though, now that you thought a little about it, it made sense… and made you feel slight pity for whatever pumpkin cried knife. Now you were curious. You got out the textbook from the desk basket, and turned to page ten, as instructed.

_The Pumpkin Who Cried Knife_

_By A. E. Romero_

_It's Halloween time, which means costumes and parties and candy! There would also be Jack O' Lanterns. They're fun, cool, and glowy! How did you make them? Oh, you just get a pumpkin and a knife. Then you STAB and CUT the pumpkin OPEN and take out ALL of its INNARDS. _

_How cruel! Haven't they ever stopped to think that pumpkins have feelings and are ALIVE?!_

You blinked. You couldn't believe what you were reading – but, hey, you liked it. It was a little dark and silly… so you looked forward to reading the rest. You looked at Eddy to see his reaction – and he had a 'wtf' expression slapped right on his face. He looked amused, until –

"."

The teacher had just called out your name. You put on your serious face, looked directly at her, and said, "Yes?" She replied, "Read the first page." "Okay." You said, looking at said page.

So you read.

You read articulately.

This always happened. Most of the classes you've been in had very few decent readers and even less great readers. Of course, you were one of the best.

(A:/N: No, reader, don't worry. You're not gonna be a Mary Sue. D: )

Of course, Edd was surprised. He had never heard a child his age read as accurately as him. Eddy observed you, smirking. After you were done reading, the teacher said, "That was very good, ." You smiled modestly and said, "Thank you," and then thought proudly, _Of course it was. MWUAHA._

_Heh._

(No… you're not self-centered or that egotistical or anything. So don't worry about that either. xD: )

Then the teacher called Kevin out to read. _Oh, great… let's see how he does. _You thought, placing your hand on your cheek and listened. He read… slowly. _Oh gawd. _

_The heck._

_He can't even read the word 'appropriate'?_ You snickered and bit your lip. _Don't laugh._ The teacher watched Kevin, looking unimpressed. You lowered your head and chuckled as silently as you could. Kevin paused several times while reading… then read more smoothly.

_OHGAWD. _You thought, laughing inside. Then, you felt something fall on your shoulder – you raised your head and saw that it was a note. You looked at the teacher, who was at her desk, bored, surfing the internet. The note read:

**What are ya laughin' at?**

You turned your head to see Eddy, tapping his fingers on the desk, looking at the clock and waiting for your reply. You wrote back:

**Kevin can't read for his life, that's what.**

You whispered, "Psst!" and Eddy turned around as you extended your arm to pass him the note. He took it, read it, snickered – he should of noticed it before, right -- guess he just didn't pay attention -- and not really wanting to write, he whispered, "Wait 'till ya see how Nazz reads! She's a wiz at messin' up!"

You tried to contain more of your laughter, not really believing that he had said that – but whatever, it was funny! "Oh, I can't wait to see _that_!" You whispered; an eager expression on your face. Eddy chuckled, but then stopped as he twirled his finger in a small circle, murmuring, "Teacher alert."

You faced forward and saw the teacher say half-heartedly, "Thank you, Kevin." Kevin grinned proudly as Nazz looked amused, obviously unimpressed by how Kevin read, as well. "Nazz, please read for us." The teacher instructed, hoping she could do better.

"Okay!" Nazz said, looking at the words. "So Sally… and … A—Al…Ally went to the neighbor's pump…kin… path – patch to get some pumpkins. Sally said, 'Maybe we should ask Ms. McDu…Dumble…McDumble before taking any of her pumpkins.' Ally sig…sig-hed?" Nazz said, uncertain, looking up at Ms. Donald.

Ms. Donald herself sighed and said, "Sighed." Edd twitched as Nazz said, "Oh, 'kay," and continued reading. "Oh, wow," you said very quietly, looking at Eddy. Eddy was a little hunched up, trying not to laugh. "Yeah," he whispered, his tongue sticking out a little.

So, Nazz continued messing up a lot … thus the reading hour ended, and now was time for math.

…

Ugh.

Math.

You hated that subject.

It was only fun when you understood it, so it was very easy. But then when it's easy, it's boring – the same with reading, but not as much as math for you.

Well, the bell hadn't rung _yet… _so you counted. _1, 2, 3…c'mon, bell, ring! _You could see that Eddy was impatiently waiting for the bell to ring as well, his book bag on his back and his foot tapping restlessly on the floor.

**Rrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiing!**

"Finally!" You and Eddy said in unison. You stared at each other – surprised expressions turning into amused ones as you both walked to the door to get out of the classroom. As you did this, Ed and Edd walked and stood next to you two, and the other kids were getting up, but the teacher said as Eddy began opening the door – "The bell doesn't dismiss you. I do."

Eddy lowly growled and took his hand off the doorknob.

"How lame," you mumbled, rolling your eyes.

Eddy agreed, with an impatient expression on his face. "We have no choice," Edd reasoned. "I know… I'm just saying," you said, frowning a little.

"Class dismissed."

As soon as these words were said, Eddy pushed open the door and ran out quickly; you, Ed, and Edd following behind. You were all trying to catch up with Eddy, but a voice stopped you.

"Hey, you – wait up, will ya?"

You hesitated as you turned around, and saw Kevin and Nazz walking up to you.

"Oh… hi," you said timidly.

"You're new here, aren't ya? My name's Kevin." He introduced himself, grinning. "I'm Nazz," Nazz said, smiling enthusiastically. You smiled bashfully and said, "Nice to meet you, Kevin, Nazz… my name's ."

Ed, Edd and Eddy saw this – and Eddy looked appalled.

His shocked expression turned sour.

* * *

That's all for now! Please read and review. ;3 


	4. Strange

Yay! Next chapter! Sorry it took kinda long. xD;

Here are my review replies:

Pixiegirl100 – I don't see any reason for Eddy to be shocked at your name…you've told him before, anyway. xD It's just that Eddy... well, knows what Kevin's gonna try to do. That's why Eddy switched to an angry feeling. Nah, if they were mad… I don't think they'd be that friendly. Yeah, I know what you mean – it's happened to me so many times. When I hear others read badly… I just want to laugh, but it's so annoying. I get that 'ego boost', too. Thanks for the review and adds. 3

Amainihachi – Yay! I'm very happy you think so. 3 Yes, yay Eddy. 8D Thanks for the review and the adds and stuff.

Needs More Cowbell 17 – Yeah, I disliked the story things where they gave you a name and all these other things. It's supposed to be YOU, not some freakin' character they made up where you are them. It's like using "YOU are:" in those stories just to have an excuse for coupling their character with a canon character. But sometimes that isn't really the actual reason. … Did I make sense? Uh, anyway thanks for the review and adds! 3

Oh, also, note: instead of putting underscore four times for you to fill in your name, I'll just put (yourname) because the underscores don't show up once I submit them. Not for me, anyway. How gay. 8(

'Nother note: I know 'your' personality in the story may not be very accurate based on your actual personality, but I can't go out and get every personality and rewrite this story according to them. So, please go along with it. 3

Let's get on with the story. )

* * *

**This is what happened last: **

"Hey, you – wait up, will ya?"

You turned around, and saw Kevin and Nazz walking up to you.

"Oh… hi," you said timidly.

"You're new here, aren't ya? My name's Kevin." He introduced himself, grinning. "I'm Nazz," Nazz said, smiling enthusiastically. You smiled bashfully and said, "Nice to meet you, Kevin, Nazz… my name's (yourname)."

Ed, Edd and Eddy saw this – and Eddy looked appalled.

His shocked expression turned sour.

**Here we go!:**

"So, why are ya with those dorks?" Kevin asked, unimpressed.

"Well… they're the first ones that talked to me," you answered, slowly feeling upset. "And they're not dorks." "Don't let them fool you, man. If you knew them like we do – you'd hate them! They're so _not _cool, dude. Eddy and his dorky friends ripped us all off in his stupid scams!"

You twitched. Eddy scowled as Edd and Ed frowned.

"So, instead of with _them, _hang with us, (yourname)." Kevin said, smirking.

You hesitated, but as you were about to poliltely refuse, Eddy cut in, pointing at Kevin. "HEY! You can't tell her who she should be friends with! If she wants to hang with us, she'll hang with us!"

(REDUNDANCY ALERT! Oh well.)

Kevin glared at Eddy and pushed his hand away. "Whatever, dork! I'm just warning her about you dweebs. So, shut up!" Eddy glowered at Kevin; angrily saying, "Why, you—" but you interrupted him and Kevin, saying, "Guys, just stop. Ed, Edd and Eddy are my friends. I know you're trying to 'advise' me, but it's fine – there's no need to. Maybe later we can hang out."

Kevin stood silent for a few seconds, and then said, "Fine, then. Later." He and Nazz turned around, going to class. You could hear Nazz saying, as they walked off, "She's right, though – they aren't _that _bad," You knew Nazz never really detested the Eds – but that wasn't exactly what you said to Kevin and Nazz, now, was it?

You turned around and said, "Let's hurry up and get to class." You all began walking, but…Eddy stared at you for a few seconds or so before Edd smiled gratefully at you and said, "I speak for all of us when I say how much we appreciate what you did for us, (yourname). Nobody did that for us before…"

"You're welcome!" You said, grinning. Eddy glared at Edd, somewhat envious – see, he wanted to say thank you, but he just didn't know how. "Yeah!" He began, a little nervously – "I – uhm – " he stuttered, failing. Edd looked at Eddy, thoroughly amused. You tried not to chuckle out loud, but Eddy finally squeaked a not-so-hearable-yet-still-comprehendable "Thanks."

You let out a slight laugh, and said with a hint of sweetness, "Aww, you're welcome," and continued walking. Eddy stood still for a few seconds, staring at nothing. He felt a sudden warmness.

But most of all, he felt _strange._

He decided to shrug it off.

So, he caught up with you and the rest of the Eds, all walking to class.

* * *

That's all for now, I hope you enjoyed it. YES YES I KNOW IT WAS SHORT BUT I NEEDED TO UPLOAD ITT ALREAADDYY.

Please read and review. 3


	5. 2nd Period

Thanks for the reviews 'n stuff again. 3

I have so many ideas for this story that I wanna get to… and one I _really _want to get to, but I have to get through the other things first.

… Okay then – my book just fell for no reason.

I'm watching too many "A Haunting" episodes.

… Oh well, still cool. :D

Here are my review replies:

Pixiegirl100 – Yes, yes you did. Yay! Glad you enjoyed it.

Devonshire-Dumpling – Really? Eh, I shouldn't be surprised, I don't see any interactive stories at all for Ed, Edd 'n Eddy… so, I'm thinking that this story is one of the first or maybe the very first? Oh, and, I'm glad you think the title matches perfectly! XD Thanks!

Alrighty – on with the story.

* * *

**This is what happened last: **

You turned around and said, "Let's hurry up and get to class." You all began walking, but…Eddy stared at you for a few seconds or so before Edd smiled gratefully at you and said, "I speak for all of us when I say how much we appreciate what you did for us, (yourname). Nobody did that for us before…"

"You're welcome!" You said, grinning. Eddy glared at Edd, somewhat envious – see, he wanted to say thank you, but he just didn't know how. "Yeah!" He began, a little nervously – "I – uhm – " he stuttered, failing. Edd looked at Eddy, thoroughly amused. You tried not to chuckle out loud, but Eddy finally squeaked a not-so-hearable-yet-still-comprehendable "Thanks."

You let out a slight laugh, and said with a hint of sweetness, "Aww, you're welcome," and continued walking. Eddy stood still for a few seconds, staring at nothing. He felt a sudden warmness.

But most of all, he felt _strange._

He decided to shrug it off.

So he caught up with you and the rest of the Eds, all walking to class.

**Here we go!:**

There was some silence as you four walked to class. You glanced around, raising an eyebrow, and whispered, "Why'd it get so quiet all of a sudden?"

Ed shrugged, Eddy rubbed his nape nervously, and Edd said, "I… don't know." You laughed at how Edd seemed somewhat stupid and Eddy completely forgot about the odd feeling and snickered. He forgot about it _for_ _now_, anyway.

Edd looked perplexed and Ed started laughing because you and Eddy were laughing and what the heck? Random little moments.

"There's math class!" You said, pointing. Edd didn't feel lost anymore and smiled. Ed, as he didn't like math class, pouted and moped, "Aww," You said, "Tell me about it, I hate math."

"Yeah," Eddy growled as he opened the classroom door. "How can you say that? Math is wonderful!" Edd said sadly. "Not really… when you understand it it's easy, but then it gets boring," you griped.

"Exactly! Math is only '_wonderful_' for people like you, Professor Egghead," Eddy teased, poking Edd as he walked inside the classroom, Ed following and then you. Edd looked disapproving, as you and Ed laughed at the joke and Edd's reaction.

"I don't like math, but I love eggs, Eddy!" Ed said, smiling as he sat down. Eddy raised his eyebrow but smiled in amusement, and said, "That's nice, Ed," and he sat down. You sat down next to Eddy, and Edd sat in his seat.

You saw the Kankers walk in, along with Rolf and Jonny, with Plank in his arms. Eddy remembered the Kevin incident, and said to you, "You know, you really shouldn't hang out with shovelchin,"

You looked at him thoughtfully, but you didn't want to say anything. "I'm not sure," was all you said. Eh – you would – you thought that it should affect you positively.

Eddy looked at you a bit solemnly, and then looked ahead. Not much later, a man stood up from his desk.

_The heck?_ You thought. You hadn't noticed him sitting there before. His presence was just so ...not there at all, really. You could see that Eddy was a little surprised as well.

He was old, but his intimidating looks made the class silent. He glanced around the classroom, and walked quietly around it, as if observing and inspecting the children.

In a rough, gruff voice, he said, "Good morning, students. I am your math teacher, Mr. Albert."

"Good morning, Mr. Albert." Nearly everyone said.

Mr. Albert crossed his arms and began to explain the rules and how things went in his classroom. Sweet, you get to use calculators! (A/N: We do at our school… 7th graders and up, anyway.) Then Mr. Albert said that it's strongly recommended you use calculators anyhow.

Eddy was staring at the teacher as he paced back and forth. Eddy rested his head on his hand as his elbow lay on the desk – and rolled his eyes. His impatientness was taking over again. He just wanted to get out of there.

_If only classes were two minutes long._ You thought, with a slight snicker, remembering someone who had suggested that.

Minutes passed – and then Mr. Albert said, "Open your books to page five. You will do numbers one through fifty – even numbers only. However, before you start, let me explain how to solve these kinds of problems…"

You did as instructed, but didn't listen to his explanation. You already knew how to do this. _Easy, _you thought, grinning. _It's even easier because of this calculator._

As you did the work, it became boring and more boring. You didn't feel like finishing it, but you had to. Then, you glanced at Eddy's paper --

"Five times five is ten."

_What the heck? That's wrong! _You thought, bewildered. _But then again, this is Eddy I'm talking about. _"Um, Eddy, that's wrong," you whispered to him. Eddy glanced at his answer, at you, and then said, "Oh. It is?"

"Yeeaaah, it's twenty-five. You don't add the numbers together when it says 'times'." You explained, hoping he could understand. Eddy looked a bit expressionless, but then he raised both eyebrows. "Thanks for the help, but, I don't feel like work," he muttered lazily.

"Oh, wow… you're gonna get a bad grade." You said, worried. "I always get bad grades," Eddy said without a care. You opened your mouth to say something, but stopped, and said, "…you're not gonna try to do it right even if I give you a calculator?"

Eddy considered this for a moment, but then he said, "Nah." "Okay…" you said, raising your eyebrows. _Guess he'd rather be bored than do work…_

_He might stay back, though_, you thought, getting concerned. _How __**did **__he get into the seventh grade, anyway? … Maybe he cheated. Or maybe he … _You continued thinking instead of doing your work.

You knew you shouldn't, so, you continued doing the even numbers. Eh, boring… sooner you get it over with, sooner you can do whatever you want. Atleast, you hoped so.

Minutes and minutes passed… Eddy was doing most of the problems, but slowly and uncarefully. You could see that he just now learned how to multiply. Thank _gawd_ he was doing most of it right now.

You were finally done.

"What number are you on, Eddy?" You asked – and couldn't help but think that what you said sounded wrong and you tried not to snicker. "Fourty eight," Eddy said. "Yay, you're almost done."

"I am? Oh yeah, I am!" He said, simpering. Mr. Albert was just at his desk, doin' who knows what and class was about to end in five minutes. Now, for some reason, a song was stuck in your head.

_Mama_

_Just killed a man._

_Put a gun against his head,_

_Pulled my trigger, now he's dead._

_Mama,_

_Life had just begun._

_But now I've gone and thrown it all away._

_Mama,_

_Oooh._

_Didn't mean to make you cry._

_If I'm not back again,_

_This time tomorrow,_

_Carry on,_

_Carry on._

_As if nothing really matters._

Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen…you didn't like it when songs were stuck in your head. It was pleasant, but it made you want to hear the song more and more. To pass the little time you had left quicker, you got out a sheet of paper and started drawing.

You were drawing some of your characters. Eddy noticed, and said, "What'cha doing, (yourname)?" Without looking at him, you answered, "Drawing." Since the teacher was absorbed in Internetz, Eddy got up and snook a peek at what you were drawing.

"Hey, that's pretty cool," Eddy said, smiling as he observed you. You grinned and said, "Thanks!" Eddy stood there to watch you draw some more, as an idea suddenly popped into his head. A scam idea!

"You know, you could make some money off of those drawings!" He said, grinning. You looked up at him and said, "True. Wait – but, would anyone actually ever like my art?" You asked, unsure. Eddy raised his eyebrow, and said, "I'd pay a quarter for it!" You smiled gladly.

"Really…? I could also do commisions," you said, rubbing your chin thoughtfully. "Yeah! Wha'ddya say you an' me try that after school today?" He suggested, smirking.

"Hmm…" You hummed. "Sure."

Eddy grinned.

* * *

Please read and review! Sorry if you don't have drawing as a hobby in real life, but… just go along with it, please.


	6. Going Home

Hey! Thanks for the reviews, guys! Here are my replies:

Pixiegirl100: xD Lawl, yeah, and wow. Glad you're enjoying the story so far, and thanks for the review.

CrazyUFOgirl: XD That's cool! I'm glad you like it so far. Thanks for the review.

I'm _almost _getting to the part where I want to be at, but it isn't in this chapter. D: It's _really _… hmm, maybe I shouldn't spoil it. Yeah, I'm not revealing anything until we get there.

I really wanna say something about it, though!

Meh…

**This is what happened last: **

You were drawing some of your characters. Eddy noticed, and said, "What'cha doing, (your name)?" Without looking at him, you answered, "Drawing." Since the teacher was absorbed in Internetz, Eddy got up and snook a peek at what you were drawing.

"Hey, that's pretty cool," Eddy said, smiling as he observed you. You grinned and said, "Thanks!" Eddy stood there to watch you draw some more, as an idea suddenly popped into his head. A scam idea!

"You know, you could make some money off of those drawings!" He said, grinning. You looked up at him and said, "True. Wait – but, would anyone actually ever like my art?" You asked, unsure. Eddy raised his eyebrow, and said, "I'd pay a quarter for it!" You smiled gladly.

"Really…? I could also do commissions," you said, rubbing your chin thoughtfully. "Yeah! Wha'ddya say you an' me try that after school today?" He suggested, smirking.

"Hmm…" You hummed. "Sure."

Eddy grinned.

**Here we go!:**

It was after school.

Just to let you know…

Your 3rd period was Physical Education, which you loved. Or atleast liked, anyway. Edd was pathetic. He couldn't even jump rope. You really couldn't help but laugh.

4th period was Arts & Crafts, so that was really cool. You have a project for it, though. Most of the class started on it – it was to make a birdhouse. You all started on creating the main part of the birdhouse – the box that will hold the roof and stuff. Eddy can't build it very well, but… you'll help him on that.

5th period was Science, and before the class actually really started, you all went to lunch. During lunch, Eddy was spitting spit wads at Kevin's table and his chair. Eventually, he coaxed you into it. "QUIT IT, DORK!" Everytime he turned around you pretended that you weren't doing anything. It was fun. You're not sure if Kevin knew that you were helping Eddy, though. Luckily, Eddy didn't get beat up...

To talk about the actual class period… science is easy so far. All you need to do is just study for some stupid quiz on Friday. Eddy gets a little too carried away with chemicals, though… it's amusing.

6th period was Geography, which was really easy, too. You have homework to do for it, though. Lame.

The last period, 7th, was cooking. You haven't really learned how to cook much of anything before, so, you were glad to have this as one of your classes.

"Um, this is our route, right, Eddy?" you asked him as you and the Eds walked toward a bus. With a small smile, he answered, "Yeah," You said, "Oh, 'kay, I'm just making sure. Thank you,"

"No prob'," he said, as you all walked on the bus. You knew that the route '2471' lead to the cul-de-sac, and that it should be this bus, but sometimes the number can be misread, so… yeah.

Edd and Ed sat in one seat, and Eddy sat in the bus seat behind them. As you were about to sit next to Eddy, you heard Kevin said, "Hey, (your name), sit here!"

You turned around and looked at him. Then you looked at Eddy, who was glaring at Kevin. You reeaalllyy didn't know what to do… you stepped towards Kevin but then you glanced apologetically at Eddy, then stepped back –

Kevin knew you were hesitating, and said, "Forget about dorky, (your name)!" Eddy growled and said, "Leave 'er alone, bazooka-chin!"

Edd sighed as he then glanced at all of you in concern. Ed looked confused, but then he frowned.

"I'm just tryin' to –" But before Eddy let Kevin finish, Eddy grabbed your arm and pulled you down next to him. He then stuck his tongue out at Kevin. Kevin rolled his eyes – and went back to his business.

You couldn't help but sheepishly smile and let out a small laugh. _Wow. _Then you realized Eddy's hands were still gripped around your arm. You blushed a little, and murmured, "Um, Eddy…" With a triumphant grin, he asked proudly, "Yes, (your name)?"

"Your hands…"

"…Oh!"

Fumbling with his hands, he let go. His feeling of glory faded away and was replaced with embarrassment and nervousness. You couldn't help but think that his reaction was… _cute._

Wait… _what?_

_**What**__ did I just think?_ You thought, a bit surprised, _Am I starting to… nah, can't be. _You felt odd now, but you went ahead and got out your mp3 player. Eddy, curious, stared at it and asked, "Hey, is that a… music player?" He's heard about that type of a music player and saw some pictures, but never saw one in real life. Hey, all he had was a record player and other kids had radios or something.

"Yeah, basically," you said as you turned it on. With another small smile, he said, "Cool," and you replied, "Thanks. Do you wanna listen?" Eddy, with slight agape to his expression, answered with some stutter, "Seriously? Um, yeah, sure, why not?" He hadn't really been offered anything like this before – no one else was this thoughtful of him. Actually, no one else was really thoughtful of him at all… not really nice, either.

"Cool, okay," you said, and looked though the music menu. "Um, what songs do you have?" he asked, interested. Just to give him a teaser, you said, "Oh, some songs by Tom Jones and–" he interrupted you as he said excitedly, "Tom Jones? You listen to him, too?" You nodded, smiling, and replied honestly, "Yeah, I really like his music."

Eddy grinned. "What else do ya have?" "Barry White… Queen… and other bands," you replied, handing him an earphone. Eddy took it and plugged it into an ear. "Sweet," he commented. You smiled smugly.

You found some of your Tom Jones songs and made it play _It's Not Unusual_. So, as you both listened to that, you drew stuff. You could tell Eddy really liked this song, because every time you glanced at him, he was listening intently and sort of mouthing the words.

After a few minutes, you all arrived at your stop. You glanced at Eddy and held out your hand. Eddy had an 'oh yeah' look on his face and then gave the earphone back to you.

But once you all got out of the bus and onto the sidewalk…

"Hey!"

The Eds looked behind you; mixed expressions on all of their faces. You raised an eyebrow and turned around. It was ... Jonny, and Plank.

"Hey there, new kid! I'm Jonny, and this is my pal, Plank!"

* * *

Thas all for now. :3 Please read and review.


	7. Phase One: Lumber

Hey! Thanks so much for the reviews! Yay, motivation. Here are my replies:

Pixiegirl100: XD Yeah. I like Jonny for some reason though, he seems fun. And Plank… well… he scares me. Just a bit. I mean, he was reading a book on _Mind Control. _That's creepy. Thanks for the review!

Amainihachi: XDD Yay! I had some fun with chapter 6. I had fun with this chapter, too… thanks for the review!

CrazyUFOgirl: XD Wow, really? That's cool! Me, too, apparently. I dunno, I like classics and … stuff from the 60's, 70's, 80's – you know, that kind of stuff. Thanks for the review!

I remember thinking about the next chapter… wondering how, you, the reader, have a conflict with Eddy there… or atleast worry about something and then…

… trying to not be his friend…

I cried.

Out of no where.

You probably don't get it, but, why was it that when I thought of, in the story, having the reader try to leave Eddy just because of something Kevin said… I started crying? I didn't feel sad or _anything, _it just started happening.

There was nothing in my eyes, I was not laughing at anything, but I cried… twice. I wasn't thinking of anything that sad…

I didn't feel depressed or remorseful.

I wonder why that happened.

Maybe it means something.

Maybe…

… whatever, on with the story.

* * *

**This is what happened last: **

After a few minutes, you all arrived at your stop. You glanced at Eddy and held out your hand. Eddy had an 'oh yeah' look on his face and then gave the earphone back to you.

But once you all got out of the bus and onto the sidewalk…

"Hey!"

The Eds looked behind you; mixed expressions on all of their faces. You raised an eyebrow and turned around. It was ... Jonny, and Plank.

"Hey there, new kid! I'm Jonny, and this is my pal, Plank!"

**Here we go!:**

"Um, hi, my name's (your name)." You said with a weak smile, waving a hand at Jonny and Plank.

Jonny stared at you for a while as his tongue stuck out. You raised an eyebrow, somewhat amused, but also confused. "Um…" Jonny lowered his head; his ear placed near Plank's drawn-on mouth.

"Plank wants to know if you like stuff like Arbor Day!" Eddy crossed his arms, bored. Why did Jonny have to come and start yapping away?

"… Um, yeah." You replied, smiling shyly. Then Jimmy and Sarah came over. "Hi! You're new, aren't you? Welcome to Peach Creek!" Jimmy greeted, grinning shyly. Sarah said, "Yeah, welcome!" and she smiled, being all cutesy.

You slightly laughed and said, "Thanks! I'm (your name)." Jimmy said, "I'm Jimmy, and this is Sarah." Sarah smiled, but then grimaced as she said, "And Ed is my idiot brother."

"Hi, baby sister!" Ed shouted, waving his arm in the air. Eddy sighed exasperatedly and said, "Yeah, yeah, that's great, now, beat it! We have a scam to do!" he pushed the others away.

"Don't touch me, fishface!" Sarah said, putting her fist near Eddy's face. Eddy frowned, but then tripped Sarah with his feet. "Hey!"

"Oh, my…" Edd said; curling his fingers and putting them on his chest like some fragile girl. Ed watched, a little scared and somewhat amused. "Uh…" he sputtered.

Eddy picked Sarah up, held her by the side and threw her into her front yard. "Scram!" Jimmy gasped and screamed, "Sarah!" as he ran to Sarah and Ed's house.

"… That can't be good," Edd said. "Alrighty, let's get on with the scam," Eddy smirked. "… Okay," you said, shrugging. Edd raised an eyebrow. "Scam? _Eddy,_ what are you planning on doing?" He asked, frowning.

"Selling art, that's what!" Eddy replied. "Art?" Edd looked perplexed. "Yeah! Double-Dee, we need to go to your garage." Edd gave a puzzled look, but then realized his intentions. "Ah! Yes, let's go, shall we?"

You all followed Edd over to his house. "Please wait here," Edd said, opening his door and stepping inside. He closed his door. You looked nervous; unsure if you really wanted to be the main part of Eddy's 'scam'.

You liked attention, but not _too much _attention. "This is gonna be great," Eddy said, rubbing his hands together. "Yeah…" you said weakly. Ed randomly said "BUTTERED TOAST!"

Eddy ignored him as he was focused on you. "Somethin' wrong?" he asked, looking a little confused. "… No, nothing, I'm just… unsure about this," you half-confessed, glancing down at him and then at your feet.

"Huh? Why?" Eddy asked, sounding a bit concerned. Then you all heard the garage door open. And, well, it did open. Eddy glanced over his shoulder, but then back at you. "No reason, let's just get on with it!" you said, putting your hands on Eddy's shoulders, turning him around and directing him inside the garage. Ed followed.

Eddy didn't protest against your actions, but he gave you a look that read "Are you sure?" To answer this, you gave a slight nod. "Cool stand!" Ed said.

Eddy, trying to get back into his scam mood, remarked, "You've seen it before, lumpy," as he walked over to the stand. "It's perfect, of course, but we need a new sign," Eddy said, putting his finger to his chin. "This one's been used up too much."

"Where will we find the lumber?" Edd asked. "Um…" Eddy murmured, thinking. You thought for a moment and then said, "Well, maybe you could take a board of wood from your club –" but then you shut your mouth. _… They're gonna ask how I know about the clubhouse, aren't they? Oh crud._

"… Club _what?_" Eddy asked. You sighed, and said, "Club house…" "How do you know about its existence?" Edd asked, surprised. _Oh, you guys have a television show, so I know. I've seen every episode so far. _You thought, but you weren't going to say that.

(A/N: Let's just say that the clubhouse was magically restored. 8D;;; )

"Uh-um…" you sputtered, not sure what to do anymore. "Club Ed! Yay! Let's go!" Ed shouted. You stared at him and then weakly smiled hoping that would get the attention off of you. "I don't know how you know about it, (your name), but that's a good idea! We can just take one measly board of wood from our club house and use that as our sign!"

"Yeah," you said, with a grin. "Let's go, guys!" Eddy said, running out of the garage towards the club house. Ed ran after, and so did you. Edd stared at you suspiciously, but he then joined you all in the run.

After running down a couple of sidewalks, you made it to the club house…Which wasn't really Club Ed anymore, it was still Club Kanker. "… You think they're in there?" Eddy asked after you all stared at it in silence.

"… Hopefully not," Edd replied. Ed gulped, and looked around. "Who's _'they'_?" You said, pretending not to know. "The Kanker sisters." That was all Eddy said, not really wanting to explain why they didn't want them around. He glanced at Edd.

"They're icky, yucky, mushy girls…" Ed said, pouting. "Yes… um, well, they're amorous females chasing after us." Edd said nervously. "… Oh. Wow." You said, letting out a nervous chuckle. But of course you knew this already. You just thought of yourself as a pretty good actor.

"Well, I don't think they're here… otherwise they would have come out, right? …" you trailed off. "They might be hiding…" Ed suggested. "Was _jjuusstt_ about to say that," you remarked, looking a little paranoid, hoping the Kankers really weren't there. Or, apparently, you'd all be in big trouble.

"… I'll go see," Eddy finally said. "_You?_" Edd asked, a little surprised. "That's… somewhat out of character." "So? I don't see you tryin' to go up there…" Eddy said. You had a feeling he just wanted to impress you, Edd, and Ed.

Eddy walked closer to the tree and looked up. He put his hand on the wood ladder thing, and then started climbing up somewhat slowly. Once he got all the way up there, he opened the door thing hesitantly. Eddy crawled in.

You winced, hoping nothing bad would happen.

…

…

…

With Eddy

_Huh, nobody's here, _Eddy thought, glancing around the room. It was pink and had… well, girly things. There were hearts, pink cushions, frilly things – where'd they get this stuff, anyway?

He checked under the furniture, in the cups, in the messed up boards, and under a rug. No Kankers.

…

Perfect.

Eddy opened the door thing and stuck his head out.

with all of you

You heard the door open and looked up at it. Eddy was there, and he said, "Hey, guys! The coast is clear!" You all smiled. "Come up here, will ya?" Eddy said.

So, you all climbed up the wood ladder thing. You did so a bit fearfully – you were afraid of heights. Once you were up there, you had slight difficulty pushing yourself in and up. You felt like you'd fall if you did anything…

Eddy noticed this, and gave you a hand. You smiled and grabbed his hand and he helped pull you up. "Thank you," you said, now standing. Eddy turned away and said, "No prob," and blushed a little bit. Edd couldn't help but smile at this.

"So… do we just _rip out a board_ or… what?" You asked. "Well, I suppose we could do that, but –" Edd got cut in by Eddy. "Yeah, let's do that! Easier and quicker!" Edd rolled his eyes. "Fine… however, let's remove one in good shape."

"Alright, alright, sockhead… keep your hat on," Eddy said, observing a board of wood in the floor. "Okay, Ed," Eddy said, snapping his fingers. "Take this one out!"

Ed saluted him, and then put his hands on the board of the wood. He slipped his fingers in-between the small spaces that separated the boards and attempted to pull it out. He pulled it harder and harder – the carelessly placed nails were popping out and Eddy said, "Thata boy, Ed!" to encourage him.

The board was finally removed. "All done, Eddy!" Ed grinned. Eddy smiled and said, "Good work, Ed," while taking the board from him. "This is perfect!" Eddy said. "Okay, let's go back to your place!"

You all agreed.

* * *

That's all for now. :3 please r&r.


	8. Final Phase: The Scam

Hi! Thanks for the reviews! Here are my replies:

Pixiegirl100: XD Yeah. Well, you're gonna find out soon! Thanks!

Shad0w Zero: Sweet, thanks, I'm glad you think so. :)

CrazyUFOgirl: XD Thanks! Well, here it is:)

Dark.Sakura.Neko: Ha ha, yeah. XD The Kankers are such trouble makers… thanks for the review!

writerandreadergirl: Thanks so much:)

On with the story.

**This is what happened last: **

You heard the door open and looked up at it. Eddy was there, and he said, "Hey, guys! The coast is clear!" You all smiled. "Come up here, will ya?" Eddy said.

So, you all climbed up the wood ladder thing. You did so a bit fearfully – you were afraid of heights. Once you were up there, you had slight difficulty pushing yourself in and up. You felt like you'd fall if you did anything…

Eddy noticed this, and gave you a hand. You smiled and grabbed his hand and he helped pull you up. "Thank you," you said, now standing. Eddy turned away and said, "No prob," and blushed a little bit. Edd couldn't help but smile at this.

"So… do we just _rip out a board_ or… what?" You asked. "Well, I suppose we could do that, but –" Edd got cut in by Eddy. "Yeah, let's do that! Easier and quicker!" Edd rolled his eyes. "Fine… however, let's remove one in good shape."

"Alright, alright, sockhead… keep your hat on," Eddy said, observing a board of wood in the floor. "Okay, Ed," Eddy said, snapping his fingers. "Take this one out!"

Ed saluted him, and then put his hands on the board of the wood. He slipped his fingers in-between the small spaces that separated the boards and attempted to pull it out. He pulled it harder and harder – the carelessly placed nails were popping out and Eddy said, "Thata boy, Ed!" to encourage him.

The board was finally removed. "All done, Eddy!" Ed grinned. Eddy smiled and said, "Good work, Ed," while taking the board from him. "This is perfect!" Eddy said. "Okay, let's go back to your place!"

You all agreed.

**Here we go!:**

You all got there.

"Alright, let's write on that sign." Eddy said. "Ed?" Ed flipped open his jacket and put his hand in the inside pocket – and he took out a crayon box, handing it to Eddy. Eddy took it, looked at the sign, thought for two seconds and then grinned as he got an idea. "Um, Double Dee, how do you spell 'picture'?"

Edd rolled his eyes and replied, "P-i-c-t-u-r-e." "Ohhh, okay," Eddy said with a smile and wrote down "Triple E's Picture Shop" on the sign. They started hammering it on the . . . thingy. "I'll. . . go get some of my drawings, okay?" You said, getting ready to start walking away.

"Yeah, sure!" Eddy said with a smile. You nodded and started to run over to your house.

"… her drawings?" Edd asked. "Yup, we're gonna sell 'em!" Eddy claimed. "Let me guess – you suggested it?" Edd said, crossing his arms. "Yep."

You entered your house, running up your stairs to your room. You looked out your window, and saw the sky's colors beginning to change. It was no longer that baby blue; it was becoming a mix of cerulean blue and Persian green. For a minute or two you stared at it, before walking up to your drawer.

"Wait. . . do I actually _have _any saved up drawings?" you asked yourself. _Well, if I have my cellphone and all my other belongings, why not?_ You looked inside the drawer and found a folder. Opening it, there was indeed saved drawings. "Nice," you said proudly, taking the folder as you exited your room and walked down the stairs.

The stall thingy was sitting in the middle of the cul-de-sac now.

"Are you just _using her_ for your own _selfish _desires?!" Edd asked, getting upset. "What?! No! She wanted to sell her stuff, anyway! I just decided to. . . help her!" Eddy said, defending himself. "(your name) could have just said no if she didn't want to!" "And you would try to coax her into your 'scam' if she had." Edd protested.

Eddy opened his mouth to say something, but then you showed up. "I'm back!" you said. You didn't hear their argument as you arrived. "Just in time, (your name)! Now, sit here!" He put both of his hands on your waist, picked you up and put you on a stool behind the stall. Eddy walked a few feet away from it, and yelled out, "Want art? Get art! Come to Triple E's Picture Shop! Art made by the one and only (your name)!"

* * *

"(your name)? Ooh, let's go see, Jimmy!" Sarah said, grabbing his hand and getting out of the house.

* * *

"By (your name)? This sounds rad, Kev! Let's go check it out!" Nazz said, smiling. ". . . Alright," Kevin griped. He had a feeling the Eds would do something like this.

* * *

And so, Jimmy, Sarah, Kevin, Nazz, Rolf, and Jonny showed up. You felt nervous, and you didn't want to do this anymore. In fact, you only did so because you wanted to be nice – and, actually, getting money would be nice. You felt stuck.

But soon, Eddy started showing off some of your art, and – the kids liked it. You received compliments _and _money. Rolf, Jimmy and Sarah were gone, since they bought some of your saved drawings. However –

"Can you draw me?" Nazz asked. You stared, but with a weak smile, you said, "Sure!" _Everyone used to ask me that…_ you thought, an eyebrow raised. Eh, Nazz looked pretty easy to draw. "That's so rad, huh, Kev?" Nazz said with a grin. You took out an unused paper and looked at Nazz. Then, you began drawing her.

Within a minute, you were done, and it looked pretty accurate to you. You handed it to Nazz. Nazz smiled and said, "Thanks! So cute!" Eddy was surprised, but then he grinned. "That'll be a quarter," Eddy said, handing out the jar. Nazz dropped a quarter in the jar and walked away with a somewhat-surprised-as-well-Kevin.

"Can you draw me and Plank, too?" Jonny asked, with a silly smile on his face. "Yeah!" You said, getting another unused paper and drawing Jonny. Jonny was pretty fun to draw, and so was Plank. _Easy money. _You handed it to Jonny, and, gladly taking it, he said, "Cool, thanks!" and handed Eddy a quarter.

With that, everyone was gone. "Great work, (your name)!" Eddy complimented, looking at you and then the jar of money. "Look at all this money!" "Indeed…" Edd said, with a small smile. "Yay!" Ed cheered, flailing his arms. "You draw really cool, (your name)!" Ed remarked. "Thanks, guys!" You said, with a shy grin.

Then you got up and said, "I'll take that, thank you," while grabbing the money jar. "…Hey!" Eddy said, blinking. "That's ---" you turned around and finished the sentence for him, "—the money I earned. But, since you all helped me, I'll treat you to whatever you want with what I can." You knew they wanted jawbreakers.

Eddy's upset and confused face turned into an expression of relief – and he smiled. "Jawbreakers – one for each of us!" He said, grinning. "Sure – but where can I get jawbreakers?" you asked. You knew they were at the Candy Store, but you didn't know how to get there.

"We'll show you the way!" Eddy offered, beaming.

* * *

That's all for now. :3 please r&r.


	9. On The Way

Hey there! Sorry for the late update! ;-; I was procrastinating and not as motivated, since my fandom for EEnE is slowly fading. I still like it, though.

Thanks for the reviews, however! Here are my replies:

Pixiegirl100: XD That I'll do. :3 Thanks so much. :)

Shad0w Zero: Heh heh, that's cool, thanks for the review. :3

CrazyUFOgirl: Yeah! 3; Ceerruuuleeeaan thanks! 3

Dark.Sakura.Neko: XDDD Aww, don't be thanks for the review.

writerandreadergirl: Thanks so much. :)

divinesheep: Aww, thanks so much and thanks for the congrats again, too XD 3

On with the story.

**This is what happened last:**

With that, everyone was gone. "Great work, (your name)!" Eddy complimented, looking at you and then the jar of money. "Look at all this money!" "Indeed…" Edd said, with a small smile. "Yay!" Ed cheered, flailing his arms. "You draw really cool, (your name)!" Ed remarked. "Thanks, guys!" You said, with a shy grin.

Then you got up and said, "I'll take that, thank you," while grabbing the money jar. "…Hey!" Eddy said, blinking. "That's ---" you turned around and finished the sentence for him, "—the money I earned. But, since you all helped me, I'll treat you to whatever you want with what I can." You knew they wanted jawbreakers.

Eddy's upset and confused face turned into an expression of relief – and he smiled. "Jawbreakers – one for each of us!" He said, grinning. "Sure – but where can I get jawbreakers?" you asked. You knew they were at the Candy Store, but you didn't know how to get there.

"We'll show you the way!" Eddy offered, beaming.

**Here we go!:**

"Sweet, okay!" You said, smiling. "Let's just put the stall back and get on our way," you added. That's what you did, and then Eddy said, "Follow me!" You all started running – Eddy in the lead – towards the Candy Store. You ran through the construction site and even made it far enough to the other neighborhood, but then you stopped. How could they run for so long?

You bended down, hands on your knees, and caught your breath. Eddy could hear the extra two feet running stop, and he skidded a little, then finally stopping. "What is it?" Edd asked, perplexed. "(your name)," Eddy murmured, turning around. "You tired already?" he asked.

"_Yes,_" you said firmly. "Don't know how you guys could run for so long…" you added. You even wheezed a little – and then your rate of breathing was going back to normal. "Gosh…" you said. "Sorry," Eddy said a little lowly, but he meant it. "We just do that a lot."

"Yeah…" you said, remembering all the times they had ran and how long and how far on the show. You felt your heartbeat. "Wow, my heartbeat's going really fast…" you remarked. Eddy had a weak smile, and then you said, "See? Feel it,"

There was a little silence as Eddy felt nervous. _… Does she realize what she just requested us to do? _Edd thought, wondering. Yes, in fact, you were a little oblivious. Eddy blushed a little, and then he put a hand over your heart. Not just _a _hand, but _his _hand. Not just over _a _heart, but over _your heart._ And that was what made him even more nervous.

And indeed, your heartbeat was quick, but slowing down to its average rate. Eddy took his hand back and commented, "That _was _fast…" and you nodded. "Anyway –" Eddy said, wanting to change the subject and get on with it, "let's head over to the Candy Store already."

"Yeah," Ed said. "I agree," Edd added. You glanced at Eddy, and Eddy glanced back, and then he said, "but walking this time." And you smiled.

You guys finally got there. "So, this is the Candy Store," you said, looking up and smiling. "Yep!" Eddy said, smiling. "I guess I'll go in, then." You said, doing just that.

Now, you were in the store. It was candy wonderland! Like, seriously! There were chocolate bars, white chocolate bars, dark chocolate – not only bars, but different candy in different shapes made of chocolate. Bubble gum balls, fudge, peppermints, candy canes, candy corn – jawbreakers.

You went up to the clerk. "Three chocolate bars and a pack of gum, please," you said, handing him money. You got what you needed, smiled, thanked him – he thanked you back – and walked out.

"Here you guys are!" you said, giving each of the Eds a jawbreaker. "Sweet! Thanks!" Eddy said, grinning like crazy and shoving the jawbreaker in his mouth, slurping it. "Yeah!" Ed said, doing the same. "Yes, thank you very much!" Edd added, putting the jawbreaker into his mouth as well.

"And thank you. You guys helped me," you said, starting to chew some gum. "No problem!" "You're welcome!" "It was our pleasure!" You smiled. "Let's go home now," you said, starting to walk the way home. "It's getting late." "Yeah, I'm about ready to hit the hay." Eddy commented. "I feel somewhat lethargic as well…" Edd added.

"Kinda weird, I'd expect the candy to keep you guys up," you remarked with an amused smirk. You all talked for what seemed like an slow hour as you got closer to home. Of course, there'd be moments where there was nothing but the sounds of slurps, chewing, and crickets. It was becoming dark.

"Let's hurry up…" you said, hastening your pace. "Yeah… so, Halloween's coming up soon!" Eddy said, matching your speed now. "Oh, yeah! I can't wait for that, it's gonna be so fun!" you commented, grinning. "What are you gonna be?" Eddy asked everybody. "I will be … a 'mad' scientist," Edd said. "Kinda fits you," Eddy teased, remembering when he told Ed about Edd being one and creating human and bug hybrids. You remembered this, as well, and chuckled. "Yeah. I'm going to be a pirate," you said.

"Cool!" Eddy complimented, wanting to see that. He blushed faintly at his own thoughts, why'd he just have the desire to see you in a cute pirate costume? "Thanks," you smiled warmly. Eddy muttered, "Um…y-yeah," and then his volume rised to something more audible and asked Ed rather quickly, with a slight blush, still having your smile and the thought of you in a pirate costume embedded in his mind, "What are you gonna be?"

"A vampire Cyclops zombie!" Ed replied with a silly grin. "Sounds pretty cool," Eddy said. "Lots of b-movies do that to you, huh?" Ed nodded, "It's gonna be awesome! I'm gonna make it myself!" "That sounds very interesting, Ed. I would like to see the results!" Edd said with a small smile.

Ed beamed and you said, "Nice! So, Eddy, what are _you _gonna be?" thinking Eddy was dieing to finally talk about himself. "… Actually, I don't really know. Maybe a rockin' 70's disco dude or… " Eddy rubbed his chin. "Hey! How about a ran-over-70's-clothes-wearin'-zombie-car-salesmen!" you suggested. Eddy stared. "Hey, that actually sounds like a good idea! Thanks!" Eddy said.

"You're welcome, and thank you!" you said with a smile. And with that, you all reached the cul-de-sac. "… Wow, we both better go home even though I don't wanna separate now." You said with a frown. "I had a lot of fun." You said, your frown turning into an appreciative smile, and making eye contact with Eddy. He blushed, and you blushed, and then you turned away. "I agree," Edd said, witnessing what just happened between you two, smiling widely.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." You said, waving before walking back to your house. Eddy smiled warmly at you, and you did not see this, but you could somehow feel it as you opened the door and walked inside, locking the door with a 'click'. You smiled at yourself. _Eddy…_

So they all went their separate ways and went to their houses. Eddy's happiness and satisfaction was cut short, however, as he began thinking about the 'scam' today. Did he really just _use_ you? Just for the – well, it's not like he's gonna keep doing that…

… actually, he did that a lot to other people and had felt some guilt for using them – but that was with Edd and Ed – and it didn't feel as strange as it did with you now. His jawbreaker was dissolved by now, so he laid down on his bed and pondered.

And he finally fell asleep.

* * *

That's all for now. :3 please r&r.


	10. Review Replies

HAHA I just wanna edit and add review things. D: Lawl. Sorries.

Review Replies:

Shad0w Zero: See below… Thanks so much really? I'd do something like that, too, honestly. XDD; I will I'm honored, really. xDD

Pushing Up Daisies: **Sorry I didn't reply in chapter 9 review part things. I had no idea your review was there. sends it to my old e-mail that I recently moved from.** XD; Thanks so much!

Hermione Rose: See above – well, here you are! Hopefully it was worth the wait 3 thanks!

CrystalSlashlover: OMG really? Wow! 3 That's cool he's just a really misunderstood kid, ya know? It's also his brother's fault. Thanks so much, I will.

Keep waitin' for chapter 10 ;3


	11. Scheming

HAY GUYS. Here's chapter ten! 3 Sorry for the long wait, I wasn't motivated and I procrastinated. I also got into a lot of other things, and school's holding me up. I know Halloween is long gone, but, I'll still do a chapter on it

The review replies are pretty much the same too lazy to change it…

Review Replies:

AngelicAnzuSlayer: That I'm doin': DDD Thanks for the support and review 3

Shad0w Zero: See below… Thanks so much really? I'd do something like that, too, honestly. XDD; I will I'm honored, really. xDD

Pushing Up Daisies: Sorry I didn't reply in chapter 9 review part things. I had no idea your review was there. sends it to my old e-mail that I recently moved from. XD; Thanks so much!

Hermione Rose: See above – well, here you are! Hopefully it was worth the wait 3 thanks!

CrystalSlashlover: Thanks so much: D

Pixiegirl100: Sweet! XD Awwz. xD Thanks for the review.

CrazyUFOgirl: I know, right? The way they run is like… wtf, too. Kevin's legs like… go up in circles while he walks. And his spine is all laidback and everything. Not even gonna start on the Eds, because you know already, and … it's just too funny to describe. XD

Dah Bakon: Thanks so much, I appreciate it. You're not a freak! I can understand why some people would like Ed in that way. I mean, just like what you said, if you really think about it and take the time to know a person more, go in depth, well, you get closer and you just find out the real them. I myself have not taken the time to explore Ed, but when the time comes for me to write about something like that, well… it's gonna be a while. XD;

Writerandreadergirl: D Thanks hope it was worth the wait.

Dark.Sakura.Neko: LOLipop yeah XD thanks

**This is what happened last:**

And with that, you all reached the cul-de-sac. "… Wow, we both better go home even though I don't wanna separate now." You said with a frown. "I had a lot of fun." You said, your frown turning into an appreciative smile, and making eye contact with Eddy. He blushed, and you blushed, and then you turned away. "I agree," Edd said, witnessing what just happened between you two, smiling widely.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." You said, waving before walking back to your house. Eddy smiled warmly at you, and you did not see this, but you could somehow feel it as you opened the door and walked inside, locking the door with a 'click'. You smiled at yourself. _Eddy…_

So they all went their separate ways and went to their houses. Eddy's happiness and satisfaction was cut short, however, as he began thinking about the 'scam' today. Did he really just _use_ you? Just for the – well, it's not like he's gonna keep doing that…

… actually, he did that a lot to other people and had felt some guilt for using them – but that was with Edd and Ed – and it didn't feel as strange as it did with you now. His jawbreaker was dissolved by now, so he laid down on his bed and pondered.

And he finally fell asleep.

**Here we go!:**

You woke up, smiling. You were somewhat tired, but you were eager. Eager --- to go to school; this was rare for you. You quickly got ready and went to the kitchen, seeing that your family actually does exist here. Because, well, they left a note:

_(your name),_

_Your father and I are at work, so that's why we're gone. Your brother is at work too, so that's why he's gone. Your sister will come by occasionally. We trust you enough, so the house is yours while we are absent. Don't get too carried away, though. You can have friends over, but clean up the house and do the chores. Do not leave a mess, okay, dear? _

_I'm sorry that I didn't leave a note yesterday – we didn't have enough time. _

_See you later._

_Love,_

_Your family._

You blinked. "Mom's kinda different when she writes…" you murmured. "Well, atleast I know they exist." You then ate some cereal, got your messenger bag, and, just in time, you heard a knock on your door. "Hmm?" you hummed, glancing at it. You went up to the door and looked through the peephole. There stood the Eds, Eddy in front.

"Hey! (your name)!" Eddy called out. You opened the door with a smile, and said, "Hi, guys!" Eddy grinned, Edd said, "Salutations and good morning!" and Ed smiled. "Hi, (your name)!" he said. "Good morning. So, we're heading to… the bus, I'm guessing?" you asked, tilting your head slightly as you raised an eyebrow.

"Yep!" Eddy replied, watching you as you walked away from the house entrance, closed the door, and locked it. "Let's go," Eddy said, grabbing your arm gently and taking you away as the two Eds followed. Your face warmed up a little, slightly squeaking because of Eddy's sudden action. You were all running towards the bus stop.

Once you all saw the bus, you slowed down, and you all walked inside it. On the way to school, nothing really happened. You just watched the scenery go by and talked. "I can't wait for Halloween," you said with a smile. "Yeah, me neither. You'll see! This year, we'll get loads of candy!" Eddy replied with a mischievous grin.

"And then we'll eat 'till we're sick." You added with a chuckle. "Oh yeah! Even though mom and dad will probably be all mad at me, but whatever," Eddy said. "You don't want cavities either, do you?" Edd asked, concerned. "I don't care! Worry about that for yourself, sock-head," Eddy said, poking him. Edd sighed and said, "When you get tooth aches, can't eat anything else and have to go to the dentist, don't say I didn't warn you."

"All right. I'll say you didn't warn me well enough." Eddy stated with a smile. Edd rolled his eyes as you laughed. "YAY TEETH-ROTTING CANDY!" Ed shouted, hands clasped together. "Precisely, Ed! That's why you don't want to eat too much of it!" Edd said, putting a hand on Ed's shoulder. "B-but, I _do_ wanna eat too much of it!"

You and Eddy laughed. "Good boy, Ed," Eddy said, with a grin. "No! Not good boy! Bad boy! I don't want you to get sick!" Edd shouted. But then you were finally at school.

"All righty, time to go to class," you said, not really enthused. "Yeah, _great,_" Eddy said with sarcasm. "I oughta … uh … I dunno, do something to wreak havoc," you said. "Something funny! Like a prank!" Eddy said. "Hmm… yeah!" you said mischievously. "_Wonderful,_ we have another troublemaker," Edd remarked. You scoffed, and both you and Eddy said, "So?"

Edd blinked. So did you as you and Eddy looked at each other. Then you both smiled. "We can do what we want! You just stay out of it!" you both said. "But I don't want you to earn another detention!" Edd retorted. "Crud, actually, I don't want that, either," you murmured. "What part of 'stay out of this' don't you understand?!" Eddy said. "I get detentions all the time!" Eddy told you.

"I know, but I don't want to," you said, biting your lip. Eddy sighed. "All right … probably better if you don't get in trouble anyway," he said. You stared at him, a little surprised and smiled. "Wow, thanks," you said, and Eddy blushed. Eddy didn't know what to say, but then you said, "… I'd do it if we make sure not to get caught," and Eddy grinned.

"Ha! Yeah!" he said. "But what will we do?" he said. "A stink bomb?" you suggested. "Heh, that's a good one! They'll never know who did it!" Eddy said, rubbing his hands together. Edd pouted. But then Eddy glanced at him, and then back at you, saying loudly, "Unless we have a snitch."

Edd gulped. He knew what Eddy would do if he told. At least, he knew what he _could_ do. He had several options. 1. snitch on Edd to his parents of something he'd done in the past. 2. maul books in front of him. 3. desecrate school, which had options in it itself. (desecrate school – 1. pee somewhere in the school besides the urinals. 2. write on the walls. 3. post vulgar and profane pictures somewhere in the school. 4. dirty up school with boogers, hair, drinks, food, things like that.)

"I'd be more than happy to do 3-1, Double Dee," Eddy said with a dirty smirk. Edd turned white. ""ALL RIGHT, I WON'T TELL!" He shouted as he ran behind Ed. "3-1?" you asked, confused. Eddy faintly blushed, and said, "Ah, um, nothing… just a form of punishment for Double Dee if he rats out on us." "Well, what is it?" you asked.

"Um…" Eddy stuttered, not sure if he should say it. "We're going to be late for class! Let's be off, now!" Edd said, running for class, just to avoid things. Eddy stared, and watched as Ed followed, and glanced at you, then at the other Eds, and said, "Sheesh, alright, fine, let's go!" and started running. You gave a confused look, and then followed. You were determined to find out what he was going to say, because stuff like that just bugged you.

"So, we _are_ going to do the prank, right?" you asked Eddy as you all ran to class. "Yeah!" Eddy said mischievously. "Sweet," you said with a grin.

Now, there were two things to look forward to: the prank, and Halloween.

I know it's kinda short, but please r&r. Hey, I needed to finally update! A 


End file.
